Shuffle
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: this is the iTunes suffle challenge, i will write a series of one shots based on what ever songs come on my iTunes, all characters, any parings i am letting fate deside   Stories are better then this summary i promise
1. I Remember

Title – Shuffle

Rating – MA language,

Summary – a series of one shots using iTunes shuffle

Song - I remember – Kenny Chesney

oOoOoOo

_Well I remember how it use to feel  
>back when our love was strong and real<br>And I remember tears in your eyes  
>As I looked at you and said goodbye<br>All I want right now is to forget  
>Every single thing that I regret<br>And drown out these embers..but I remember_

~ I remember – Kenny Chesney

oOoOoOo

His hand wrapped around the small glass in front of him, gripping it tightly it had been 10 years since he last saw her. Ten years that he had to pretend every other girl could match up to her, could be BETTER than her. They never were, their hair wasn't dark enough, their voice wasn't musical enough, their dreams not big enough. Memories flickered across his mind like a movie reel he couldn't control he could almost feel her warmth pressing against him. He never really gave THEM a chance he couldn't push aside the need to be popular, the need to be adored by his fellow peers. He remember their goodbye her eyes shining with tears as he said goodbye and walked away not looking back as he heard her muffled sob. Taking a gulp of his drink he let the burn of the whisky warm him, even after all this time she consumed him the ember that he couldn't put out he got out of their bum fuck town the minute he graduated finished college and now worked in advertising. She always said he could sell ice to Eskimos he had cut all ties with Lima forbid his mother talking about the town going on's. Until one day a small envelope appeared in his mail box inside the simple red, white and black card read

"you're invited to the 2012 graduating class 10 year anniversary reunion"

On the back of the card was RSVP information it appeared the a Mercedes Ruthford was in charge of the reunion he never imagined those two would hook up let alone marry scoffing he threw the invitation into his desk draw where it screamed out to him day in and day out

'this could be your second chance with HER'

A week after receiving it he banged out a ATTENDING email and went to the nearest bar getting the next available girl and fucked her hard against an ally wall grunting his release he zipped himself up and walked away.

2 months later he walked into the McKinley high Gym and looked at the familiar faces Azmo was fat and balding, Artie was toting a expensive suit and had Brittany and Santana on each arm, Tina and Mike were holding hands the light glinting of a ring on important fingers. Kurt and Mercedes were talking up a storm Lauren had slimmed down but you could see the muscle rippling below the surface Sam and Quinn were over by the punch bowl laughing suddenly it was like the world stopped spinning when he saw HER you couldn't mistake her mahogany hair, the curves that only SHE had his heart stopped and a small gasp slipped through his lips when he was HIM wrap his arms around her, she turned to face the man holding her and his heart shattered as her very pregnant stomach was proudly displayed

"You broke her" a voice said turning he saw Santana

"when" he said

"after you bolted he was there to pick up the pieces he... he put her back together they were married 2 years after you left moved to New York she WAS a hit on Broadway . He graduated from NYU a lawyer and well the rest is as you say history" Santana looked almost gleeful to be telling him this she was always a bitch

"she's having a baby" he said

"this will be their third kid, they have a girl and boy"

"that should be me" he spat anger in his eyes

"Hey big fuck you there" Santana lashed a finger out and poked him hard in the chest

"YOU left, YOU said you weren't going to by tied down, YOU chose popularity, YOU BROKE HER and I wont let you hurt her again! She's my friend"

"since when are you and Rachel so buddy buddy Santana"

"Since she became a Puckerman Finn, leave Rachel, Puck and their family alone you blew your shot you don't belong here anymore your not her leading man!"

Finn turned his tired eyes as he remember when their love was real, but as he looked at the way Rachel looked at Puck he couldn't help but be sure he remembered things right!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

A/N now how many of you though this was Pucks POV? Haha did you think it was Finns POV Read and review hehe


	2. Remember Me This Way

Title – Shuffle

Rating – PG

Summary – a series of one shots using iTunes shuffle

NOTE – Character death in this little one shot! This is un BETAED

Song - Remember Me This Way – Jordan Hill

oOoOoOo

I'll make a wish for you  
>And hope it will come true<br>That life would just be kind  
>To such a gentle mind<br>If you lose your way  
>Think back on yesterday<br>Remember me this way  
>Remember me this way<br>Hmm….. this way

~ Remember Me This Way – Jordan Hill

oOoOoOo

It was a cold rainy day in September, when they laid her small body in the ground. The raindrops rolling off the dark mahogany wood of the coffin like tears. As Quinn's blue eyes stared at the coffin she couldn't help but remember one of the last things Rachel told her before she left Lima to try a experimental treatment to try and rid her body of cancer

"_Quinn, if... if anything happens please just remember me this way happy, healthy... alive" she whispered as they watched their friends horse around in the pool_

"_Dont talk like that Berry" Quinn snapped tears in her eyes she couldn't... wouldn't listen to her new friend talk that way so final as if she knew it was all hopeless. The pool grew eerily silent as the Gleeks became silent Rachel gave Quinn a small smile _

"_you... you've become my best friend Q," she whispered as she stood up slowly careful not to slip on the tiles before looking at the rest of the Gleeks "You all have! Your my family but if... if the treatment doesn't work just remember me this way!" the small brunette whispered but to the Glee kids it was like she screamed it._

Just 3 weeks later, their star was gone and their little Glee family fell to ruins Quinn knew that this would be the last preverbal nail in the coffin Rachel had been gone for a week and now Puck had gone back to bulling kids, Santana and Brittany didn't talk to anyone but Cheerio's, Finn had stopped talking to the likes of Artie, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes. Mike was the quiet sporty Asian again and Matt returned to his ghost like tendencies.

Quinn watched as her family lay in tatters around her Rachel was the Glue that held them all together and was the head of their dysfunctional family without her they were lost lambs. As the first shovel of dirt thudded against the coffin Quinn's knees buckeled and she swore she heard Rachel's voice whisper

_Remember me this way!_

oOoOoOo

A/N soooo what do you think this iTunes shuffle thing is harder then it sounds coz I cant skip to a song I would be like OHHH that will rock haha! Please revire


End file.
